Pete Hosey
Pete Hosey is the main antagonist in the 2007 novel Diary Of A Wimpy Kid as well as its 2010 movie adaptation. He is an unnamed character in the book but in the movie his name is revealed in the climax. He was portrayed by Nicholas Carey in the film. History Pete Hosey first appears along with Wade and Carter when Greg and Rowley are Trick' Or Treating and throws water all over the two and chases them in his truck after Greg threatens to call the police. He and his friends chase them into Greg's grandma's house, Rowley accidentally tells them that they are in there alone, amusing Hosey causing him and the others to wait outside for Greg and Rowley. When the two finally leave with power tools they are all intimidated by this until Greg accidentally tears some of the paint off of the truck enraging Hosey. A chase ensues until Greg and Rowley run into the devil worshipper woods. Sometime later, Pete and his friends drive past Greg and Rowley but doesn't recognize them since they were hiding with the Kindergarteners they were walking home, given their job in the school's Safety Patrol. Another day later, when Greg is walking the kids home, he thinks that Pete and his friends are about to find him so he forces the kids to hide by lying to them that there's going to be an invasion of flesh eating aliens before running away. It turns out that the car Greg thought to be Pete's was just another car with other people, but by doing this, Mrs. Irvine mistakes Greg for Rowley and tells Mr. Winsky about it, inadvertently leading Greg and Rowley to have a fight. In the film's climax, Pete and his pals appear during Greg and Rowley's fight and interrupt it and force all of the students watching to scram otherwise he'd beat them up. He then gets his goons to grab Greg and Rowley wondering what to do with them. He then forces Rowley to eat the infamous cheese threatening to shove it down his throat if he didn't. Afterwards he tries to force Greg to finish off the cheese. Fortunately, Coach Malone arrives on the scene and recognizes him, causing he and his cronies to flee the scene. It's completely unknown what happened with Pete Hosey and his friends afterwards, but it's likely that they are not going to search Greg and Rowley anymore as they have settled their score on them nor they will approach the school again to not get in further trouble. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Pete has little screentime as well his friends unlike Patty Farrell. However, Pete is a lot more dangerous than Patty, as while she also likes to torment Greg, it's safe to assume that she has standards regarding how she taunts him and would not go so far to try to force him into eating rotten food. Even Patty fears Pete, as she followed his orders of running away when he said so to her and the other teens. *Peter Hosey is a far more fleshed out character in the movie than in the novel since he, as well as his friends, does not even have a name in the book. **Indeed, Pete acts like The Heavy here as his search for Greg and Rowley is what causes Greg (wearing Rowley's coat) to hide the Kindergarteners when he mistakenly assumes a car to be Pete's, which in turn led Mrs. Irvine to believe that Rowley forced the children to hide on purpose by telling them there was going to be a flesh eating aliens invasion to tease them, leading Mr. Winky to punish Rowley and then Greg when he tells Rowley the truth. In the original book, Greg teased the Kindergarteners with real worms just for fun and therefore it was his own fault there. Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:The Heavy Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil